


Me too.

by 14lizardsinabox



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Confession, Constanze Braunschbank Albrechtsberger - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Jasminka Antonenko - Freeform, Lotte Yanson - Freeform, Sucy Manbavaran - Freeform, saying i love you for the first time, this is just some drabble bc i love these two so much imcryiin at the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14lizardsinabox/pseuds/14lizardsinabox
Summary: I swear you're like a sentient piece of cheese because of how cheesy you are.





	Me too.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think as these two got older they went and had a romantic fling with each other just for the heck of it.  
> They're both my favs so of course i had to write this at some point

It didn’t feel out of place and It didn’t feel weird. And it certainly felt like almost nothing had changed.

Amanda was the one who said they should call it something, admitting in her flippant way how she actually felt about Akko to her. Her response was a confused one at first, and for a second Amanda thought about taking what she said back. But she didn’t and Akko ended up laughing and smiling like she always does, going and hugging Amanda in the same instant.

That’s probably the reason why it wasn’t strange, and why it felt natural.

Neither had an issue with the frequent touches, and both were truthfully the most touchy feely ones of their groups. They ended up having a habit of clinging to each other because of that. It wasn’t strange when Akko would see Amanda she would run up to her, jumping on her back, she was caught every time (although sometimes her friend would fall forward from the unexpected surprise). She’d latch on and Amanda was fine with it, walking to where either of them needed to, catching up in the short moments they were together out of class. It wasn’t strange to either when they would sit outside for either to rest each other’s heads in another’s lap; and it wasn’t uncommon to see them holding hands absentmindedly.

Lotte was the first to point it out, neither thought anything of it. If either was at each other’s dorm room it was a given that they would end up in the same bed, both giggly messes holding each other tightly. They both enjoyed it, and each thought was the most comfortable for just this. Lying in bed talking about problems, talking about things they were looking forward to, and occasionally one of them kicking the each other out in a bout of laughter.

Adventures with Amanda were always fun- they _are always fun_ , and Amanda thought just the same of Akko.

_Fun._

It was always exciting having being around the other, even as infrequent as it was. But it wasn’t ever dull around either one. Hand in hand, each one could go forward with more vigor than alone, a laugh from either propelling each other forward making all fear (or really what little there was) be instantly throw out, dismissed, and forgotten.

It wasn’t hard.

It wasn’t hard at all for the kiss. Kisses on the cheek had been done before. Kisses on the cheek, nose, and forehead were not uncommon before, _it was something between friends._

The one on the lips was strange because it had never been done before. They were both in bed and for once both were actually calm after a long day, there a sigh from the two followed by small giggles from both because of the jinx. Akko was holding their intertwined hands in front of them, observing them, an expressionless face wavering to an easy smile. Amanda had her head set on top of the smaller’s, not caring or minding as to why she was observing their intertwined hands.

“Hey, Amanda.” She hears her say.

She hums in response, her eyes closed, feeling lazy.

“I love you.”

She laughs a bit in response, burying her face in the other’s hair, trying to hide her blush even if Akko couldn’t see it from where she was- _what an embarrassing thing to say so suddenly._

“I love you too.” She practically mumbles, her heart feeling like it was jumping around everywhere in her chest.

“Hm? What was that?” the other teases, giggles escaping in the midst of it all.

She laughs, still unable to remove her face from her soft hair, still to embarrassed to show her beat red face to her now girlfriend (who she was pretty sure was probably just as red as her- spoilers: she totally was)

“I love yooouu~” she says a bit louder, leaning into Akko, making the both of them become giggly messes.

“A-Man-Duh, I can’t hear you like that!~” Akko playfully whines, bringing her head back so she could look up to her dorky girlfriend.

Amanda just looks to her for a second, then with a sighs she rolls her eyes and starts: “Aaaaakkkkkkkoooooo-“ she leans forward- “Iiiii lloovveeee yoooouuuu” she leans in more and more with every word until she finally finishes the confession, going and kissing her girlfriend’s nose.

“You’re so cheesy.” Akko giggles grabbing onto Amanda’s face. “Too cheesy.” She jokes squishing them. “Sentient piece of cheese Amanda O’Neil.” She kisses her square on the lips.

Amanda doesn’t retort for once, sure she has a bunch of equally as mean teases  in her mind, but it’s late already, Constanze and Jasminika are going to be back any second, and after all, all students must be in their own rooms once it’s light out. So for now, she’ll just enjoy this moment.


End file.
